An optical connector including a latch arm (LC connector, for example) is known as a type of optical connector. This type of optical connector is inserted into a mounting hole of an optical adapter while the latch arm is depressed to be elastically deformed. When the optical connector reaches a predetermined position, the latch arm is elastically restored to an original state. Then, a locking portion provided to the latch arm of the optical connector and a locking groove provided to the optical adapter come into engagement with each other. As a result, the removal of the optical connector from the optical adapter is regulated. To remove the optical connector from the optical adapter, the latch arm is depressed to disengage the locking portion of the latch arm and the locking groove of the optical adapter from each other. In this disengaged state, the optical connector is pulled away from the optical adapter.
In a state in which the optical connector described above is mounted to the optical adapter, the most part of the latch arm is housed inside the optical adapter. Therefore, it becomes extremely difficult to perform an operation of depressing the latch arm to remove the optical connector. Therefore, the following configuration is known to cope with the above-mentioned problem. Specifically, an operation arm is provided behind the latch arm (on a side away from the optical adapter). A front end of the operation arm is provided above a rear end of the latch arm. By depressing the operation arm, the latch arm is depressed (for example, Patent Literature 1).